


Apology Across the Sea

by Zhie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bottle floats towards Valinor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Across the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge:O68  
> First Lines: One mid-winter day off the coast of...

One mid-winter day off the coast of Alqualonde, the crew spotted a bottle with a note in it. The item was worn, and had seen many a storm. Stooping down while holding the rail, one of the sailors scooped it up with a fishing net.

It was brought to the captain, who opened it curiously. The bottle was not as finely made as anything in Valinor. Within, the paper had been written in a scrawling hand, as if the writer was injured. It was the back of a piece of sheet music, and simply had these words:

I am sorry


End file.
